The overall array architecture for memory section of a typical NAND-based flash memory device comprises a core memory accessed by an upper and lower bank of page buffers and a right and left bank of word line decoders. The core memory contains information stored in blocks of memory and individual memory cells within the blocks. The right and left word line decoders are used to access specific memory cells within each memory block and the upper and lower bank of page buffers provide the input and output circuitry for each memory cell.
The architecture of one core cell block in the typical NAND-based flash memory device comprises the individual memory elements and select gates. The memory elements and select gates are embodied in non-volatile, floating gate transistors that may be programmed to a logic state of 0, 1, or other states depending on the particular type of transistor and programming used. The control gates of the transistors that comprise the individual memory elements and select gates in each core cell block are addressed by word lines controlled by the addressing system. The memory elements are connected in series with each other and the select gates. The select gates, at the ends of the chain of memory cells, are connected with either the array common voltage Vss or a bitline. A page buffer is connected with a core cell block via a bitline. The page buffer includes transistors and supporting circuitry that regulate the flow of data into and out of the core cell block and into and out of the external system.
One problem of the above architecture is that the bitline inherently has a large capacitance and thus has a relatively slow speed of response when data is extracted, i.e. read, from memory elements due to the necessary charging and discharging time of the bitline connected with each cell. Typically, the time it takes to charge the bitline to the voltage level necessary for sensing is larger than the time it takes to discharge the bitline. Thus, to decrease the cycle time for reading a specific word line, it is more advantageous to produce a mechanism or method to decrease the charging time rather than the discharging time of each bitline to be read.